Moving Pictures
by Puzzled Cactus
Summary: Gangs have always made excellent fodder for the silver screen, and the Volts are no exception. When the Get Backers find out a movie is being made about the life and times of the defunct group, they know everyone involved is in for a world of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Mucho thanks to silverchipmunk for Beta-ing this thing.

I'm a busy little cactoid, so please forgive me if I can't update in a timely fashion. Don't worry however, as I will finish it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the lint in my pockets.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this sir?"

"Absolutely. Do you know how many people will pay to see the real story behind the Volts? It's brilliant!"

"But... You know he's still out there... Just because he left the Limitless Fortress doesn't mean he's dead."

"So? No one's seen him in over two years. He's gone for good from that pile of scrap metal. And outside of that place there's laws that keep people like us safe. We're untouchable out here. He's just a paper tiger now. Powerless."

"If you say so. The producers are waiting outside. They want a rundown of the script."

"Send 'em in! When they see what I've got, they're gonna shit their pants! An honest to God real informant from the Limitless Fortress! Real footage of the Lightning Emperor himself! It's gonna be a box office smash! What are you waiting for?! Open the damn door!"

_Sigh_. "Yes sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a day like any other in the Honky Tonk: lazy and slow. Natsumi slowly polished a glass, humming a silly little ditty while doing so. Gently rubbing its insides with a clean rag, she patiently wiped out every bit of water, finally sliding the towel around the rim, and putting it aside. Paul sat on a small stool behind the counter, newspaper up before his eyes as always, and smiled when he caught sight of his waitress while flipping a page. Her meticulous nature was well worth her salary, and the little cafe had perked up now that she was around. He sighed, leaning back against the well worn wood of the bar, and closed his eyes. Now if it could only stay like this forever...

Brakes screeched loudly outside, scaring away the flock of pigeons that gathered daily at the door of the building, waiting for Natsumi to throw scraps to them. Paul had warned her again and again that if she kept coddling the little feathered freeloaders, they'd just keep coming back for more. But every time he'd say something, she'd just nod gently, and the twinkle in her eyes told him that she would mention stones and glass houses if he weren't her employer.

Speaking of freeloaders... the door burst open, bell jingling wildly as two blurs rushed in sliding to a halt in front of the stools at the bar. Paul closed his eyes, stood up from his seat, and put down the day's news. It was old fashioned, he supposed, to read the news this way, when all of it and more could be gotten on the web. But then again, he was an old fashioned type of guy. He slowly turned, to be greeted by the faces of the Get Backers beaming back at him. Yeah, definitely old fashioned. He still remembered the days when people actually paid their tab...

"Hey Paul, have I got a surprise for you! Close your eyes, buddy!" Paul did nothing but slowly raise an eyebrow. The two young men who sat before him, quite frankly, looked like shit. Ban Midou was covered in dirt from head to toe, scratches and gashes covering every part of him that Paul could see. He wore a tired but satisfied smirk despite the cuts and bruises. Ginji Amano was just as dirty, and white as a sheet, lips tinged slightly blue. What had once been a major injury, from the looks of how his shirt was sliced to ribbons, stretched across his abdomen, but was now only a faint white scar. He had the same satisfied smile as his partner did, though the expression had the overall effect of making him look like a grinning corpse.

"Why am I suddenly frightened?"

"Hey, hey, nothing to be afraid of, unless you're scared of monumental changes in fortune! Come on , close the eyes!"

Paul harrumphed, but slowly closed both eyes, and waited.

"Okay, you can open them again! Tada!"

He looked down at the counter between his hands, and saw to his amazement, a large stack of bills.

"One tab, paid in full!"

Well, perhaps he wasn't so old fashioned after all...

Ban was in a wonderful mood. He and Ginji had just pulled off the retrieval of a lifetime, scoring them 20 million yen, and a new apartment, expenses paid for a year. Sure it had left them half dead, but they had done it! They'd finally pulled off a big job, and actually gotten the reward. Plus no Hevn meant no negotiator's fee, so all that sweet green was theirs to keep! He chuckled to himself as Natsumi rushed around the counter to them, a look of worry crossing over her face at their state.

Natsumi looked at Ginji for a moment then said "Maybe you shouldn't smile like that, Gin-chan, it kinda makes you look... dead."

"Eh, give him some food, and he'll be fine! Or let him stick a finger in a socket, that'll get him going again. The job we just finished was a real tough nut to crack, but the invincible Get Backers have just struck gold! See Paul, I told you we'd get that tab eventually, didn't I? Ha-ha, yes, I am the great invincible Ban Midou Sama!"

"F-food..." Ginji was now swaying slightly in his seat, Natsumi trying to keep him steady.

"What do you want, Gin? Ban's just paid off the tab, so anything you want, just tell me! Right, Master?"

Paul was still staring at the pile of money that sat between his hands, three quarters of a million staring right back. "What? Uh, yeah, anything they want," he said, vaguely waving a hand in the air.

Natsumi turned back to Ginji, who stared at her for a moment. "Pizza?" he said, blinking rapidly, as if trying to bring her into focus. "Lots and lots of pizza..."

"Sure thing Gin-chan. Now you just wait right there, and don't fall over or anything, okay? I'll be right back." She hurried off, and Paul finally looked up at the two again.

"What the hell happened? You two look like the grim reaper will come for you any second now..."

Ban laughed slightly, still in a Yen-filled haze. "Yeah, we just finished a job", he said, laying his head on the bar. "It was one hell of a close call. I had to pull out the jagan three times, and the stupid eel got his guts sliced open by some amateur protector, then used up just about all his juice helping me." A quick glance at his partner followed this last statement, and the slightest look of fondness flitted across Ban's face, almost imperceptible, and lost to all but those like Paul who knew the young man well.

Ginji also had his head on the counter, seemingly falling asleep, but at the mention of his name opened one eye. "We got 'm though, didn't we, Ban?" he murmured, a content smile playing on his lips for a moment.

"Yeah, we got 'em, dummy, now go back to sleep until Natsumi comes back with the food."

"Alright Ban-chan."

Paul shrugged slightly when Ban had returned his attention to him. "That's what partners are for, aren't they? To put their ass on the line for you when you can't help yourself."

Ban was about to reply, when Natsumi came in with a huge pizza, steaming hot and smelling wonderful. The pair jumped up simultaneously, eyeing the food.

"Hey now Ban-san, this one is for Ginji especially, cause he looks so awful. I've got another in the back for you, if you'll wait just a second," the waitress stated, giving Ban a stern look, and putting the plate down in front of Ginji. "Now, don't worry Gin-chan, there's plenty more, so don't hold back, kay?"

"M'kay", the blond muttered, half the plate already gone. By the time Natsumi came back with Ban's own dish, a much improved Ginji was asking for seconds, then later thirds, and then a plate of salmon sandwiches, finally finishing with a huge bowl of ice cream.

"Ah, Ban, it's a wonderful day today! It's a glorious, magnificent day today!" Ban just shook his head as he finished his own dessert. Natsumi giggled and put a cup of coffee down in front of the blond Get Backer, who was now stretching lazily with his hands behind him. He flicked his head up, and said "Thanks Natsumi-chan", while putting packets of sugar in his mug.

"Sometimes I wonder how you eat like that and stay so skinny" she replied, giggling again.

"Hey, generating all this electricity takes a lot of energy, you know. I can't do my job as a Get Backer without it. If I don't eat, I lose voltage."

"No wonder you're hungry all the time. I thought you just collected it from the air and stuff around you."

"Nah, I actually make it. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah, it is. I wish I could do something like that too. Or maybe make dreams for people like Ban-san can."

"Oh, Natsumi-chan , you're fine just the way you are! After all, if you could do stuff like we can, you'd probably take all our jobs!" Natsumi laughed at this, and even Paul chuckled a bit at the thought of little Natsumi taking down dozens of evil looking henchmen.

Ginji leaned back, totally relaxed. It was times like these that made retrieval work fun, sitting in the Honky Tonk on warm afternoons after a job well done, laughing with friends and eating ice cream. And he had Ban to thank for giving him the chance to experience this life, to experience this type of friendship. He glanced over at his partner, and was surprised to see him with his head pillowed on his arms, snoring very slightly, the bowl of ice cream half finished and melting. He smiled now, a warm sunny smile, and turned to Natsumi and Paul, who were cleaning up the used dishes.

"I'd better take Ban-chan home. After all, we were out most of the night finishing up this job. He doesn't heal as easily as I do, and needs to sleep."

Paul nodded slightly. "See you tomorrow," he said, wiping down the counter.

Natsumi looked up from the small sink where she was washing plates. "Bye Gin-chan! See you later!"

"Bye-bye Natsumi-chan!" Ginji walked over to his still sleeping partner, and pulled the envelope with their reward in it from Ban's shirt pocket. He took out a few bills, offering them to Paul.

"Here, this is for our lunch. We've finally paid off our previous tab, wouldn't want to start another!"

Paul just smiled and shook his head "Consider today's meal a thanks for finally paying your bill." Ginji grinned and put the cash away.

"Thank you very much, Paul-san," he said, sketching a slight bow. The owner of the Honky Tonk smiled slightly, and went back to wiping down the counter.

Ginji made his way back to Ban, slipping the envelope into his vest pocket. Ban was lighter then he looked, and easy for the bigger Get Backer to carry. The Jagan user, had he been awake, would never have allowed such undignified treatment, but he wasn't, and Ginji was satisfied knowing he wouldn't remember. So he went out the door of the little storefront on a Shinjuku side street, carrying his precious cargo, the bell on the door ringing merrily on his way out.

Paul let out a small satisfied sigh, and moved to the sink to help Natsumi with the dishes. It was days like these, with the golden summer sun of late afternoon streaming in the plate glass window of his cafe, and a gentle breeze coming in before the door could cut it off, that life felt like it was really worth living.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how much do you expect for this little project? Twenty million? Fifty million? What?"

"I was thinking more like a budget of one hundred million. After all, simulating all that electricity and damage is gonna cost a bundle. Plus all the extras. And don't forget the Beastmaster's little pets. And we can't really shoot on location, so the props, sets, models...

"Alright. One hundred million. You'd better not disappoint, Aramaki."

"Please. This is gonna be the biggest haul in the history of Japan. You have no need to worry. Our protagonist is the Lightning Emperor himself, surrounded by his four Kings, all of which are young, male, attractive, and powerful. The school girls will eat it up. And hey, the older women will just love the Teshimine character and his friend Paul."

"Fine. The money will be available to you in two business days. A man from our offices will be coming at that time as well to oversee your work. We will also be looking forward to your weekly progress reports."

"Right. Wen, get the door for these gentlemen."

"Yes, sir."

A door opened.

"Goodbye, Gentlemen."

"Good day, Aramaki-san."

The door closed.

"Goddamn suits!!! Think they can do whatever the HELL they want! Progress reports, my ass!! This is art! Art, you bastards, do you even know what that is?! So, someone from their office will be around to "oversee" my work? God DAMN!"

"Sir..."

"What the hell do you want, Wen? Go make me some coffee or something, will you? What do you think I pay you for, huh? Go on, get! Put a dash of something a bit stronger in it too, eh? Fucking corporate robots..."

[Sigh "Yes, sir. Is whiskey strong enough?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine."

The door opened again, and Wen walked out quietly.

"I really need a better job..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White sandals clicked hurriedly in the early morning light, cutting through hazy mist that was just dissipating. The humidity in the air promised an uncomfortably muggy temperature, nothing like the dry heat that had warmed the day before. The woman walking briskly through it was definitely dressed for the sticky inferno that the humidity would bring. A white micro mini skirt just barely did its job of covering the correct areas, and a matching white halter top was having similar difficulties. Blond hair was tied up in a complicated knot, keeping its owner cool and dry.

Hevn was late. She had an appointment with Ban and Ginji, and after that an appointment with another client who was looking for some protectors to hire, then a dinner date with that nice young bicycle messenger who had given her roses yesterday... She shook her head and picked up the pace, getting leers from men she passed, the increased speed having a curious effect on her anatomy.

And that's when she saw it. In the center of a busy intersection, it loomed over two stories high. Lit up by lights that were placed around the perimeter, it was impossible to miss, and it had Ginji's face on it.

Well, that wasn't quite true. It had someone who looked eerily like Ginji on it, but that wasn't the cheerful, good-natured retrieval agent Hevn knew. She examined the billboard, trying to get a closer look. Bright blond hair was swept back with a few strands escaping, giving the face an angular, pointed look, accenting high cheek bones and aristocratic features. Eyebrows quirked over hazelnut eyes that were flecked with gold, and flashed like lightning. For all their sparkle, they still seemed dead, and the smirk that curled thin lips was miles away from reaching them. Arcs of electricity crackled around the figure, and centered in two balls of light, one held in each upward facing palm

Hevn shook her head, staring at the billboard, looking for what it advertised. And when she found the jagged lettering, done in a font that resembled bolts of lightning, her heart sank a bit. "Oh, Gin..." She had been right. That wasn't Ginji at all. That was the Lightning Emperor in all his cold glory, staring down at the city below, looking just like the powerful dictator he had always been rumored to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban woke up slowly, something tickling his nose. The ceiling swam into focus, pale white in the early sunlight. For a moment, he couldn't place where he was, his last memories being those of chocolate chip ice cream and the Honky Tonk. Reflexes took over, tensing his body for a fight. Suddenly he recognized his surroundings, relaxing as he realized that he was in the new apartment that the Get Backers had just recently won. It was too late however, and the thing that had tickled Ban awake shifted again, morphing into brown eyes and a curious expression.

"You awake, Ban?" Ginji was sprawled on his partner like a living blanket, head on Ban's chest. He was in nothing but pajama bottoms, and Ban quickly became very aware of the lack of space between them. He looked down to find himself similarly attired, and wondered at the gaps in his memory.

"Yeah, of course I'm awake, idiot, that mess of fuzz you call hair woke me up. And what the hell are you doing on top of me? Get off!"

Ginji laughed an apology at the grouchy urchin head. "There was only one bed in the apartment when we got here Ban-chan, and I was really tired too. I hope you don't mind."

Ban looked at the clock and muttered an exclamation. "Well, whether I'm pleased about it or not, it was a good thing you woke me up, cause we have an appointment with Hevn in half an hour. Come on, get your lazy ass moving, and go take a shower!"

"But Ban, what about breakfast?!"

"Later, when we get to the Honky Tonk."

"But what about the ta- Oh, yeah, we fixed that yesterday, didn't we?"

"No shit, airhead, now come now, get!

"Right, right."

As Ginji shuffled off, Ban shook out a cigarette from the box which his partner had placed by the bedside, knowing the Jagan users' habits. He stared at the white cylinder for a moment, and realized how close they were. Just a few years ago, he would have been terrified that another human being knew so much about him; knew his habits, his little quirks, and, most terrifying of all, knew what he truly meant when he spoke. Ginji had become a veritable Ban-translator, able to gather the real value behind his partner's every action., and that would have made the Ban of a few years ago turn tail and run. He smiled as he lit up. That was a few years ago. This was now.

He lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and smoking the cigarette, reaching out and flicking the ashes into the tray that sat next to the cardboard packet. The water in the shower was running now, and the scent of Ivory soap and something herbal floated out of the door that was slightly ajar. Ban closed his eyes, relishing this moment, his closest ally and friend close by, a cigarette in his hand, the feeling of satisfaction from a job well done, and the rewards gained from it. If only life was always like this...

The water in the bathroom stopped running, and the shower curtain rustled. The sound of the sink's faucets being turned on, and a small clink from the cup Ginji kept his toothbrush in made their way through the door. Ban vaguely wondered how many other people knew that his partner would always brush his teeth after his shower, never before.

He stretched, putting out the butt of the cigarette and getting up. It would be his turn in the bathroom soon, and they had only twenty minutes to get to the Honky Tonk.

The muggy humidity was on full force when the Get Backers stepped out of their building and into the white hot haze of the street. The Subaru was parked in the special lot designated for their complex, so no tickets were sitting on its' windshield when the pair walked up. Not that it was as important as it used to be, smirked Ban, what with them being millionaires now and all.

"Whoa, Ban-can, start the AC, will you? This leather is hotter then a stove!" Ginji had jumped into the car, and was now bouncing around, trying to keep his exposed legs off the sun heated seats.

"Right." A blast of icy air followed this statement, and Ginji began to relax as the frigid stream started to cool everything down.

"So, now that we just finished that big job, can we go on vacation Ban? Maybe... The beach?"

"Hey, why not? It's not like we need to take any more jobs for a while anyway."

"And um, would it be possible to order some sushi tonight, Ban-chan? Enough for both of us this time, so you aren't stealing mine?"

"Ginji, it would be a pleasure. We'll get the most expensive thing on the menu. No, make that two of the most expensive things on the menu! Hell, let's make it an all out party tonight, and invite everyone! Hey, even Monkey Trainer and the Threadspool! We'll have sushi and enough liquor to sail a ship in!"

"Wow Ban, money makes you really generous, huh?"

"Shut up, dimwit, it's not that. I just wanna show those two what high living is really all about. Modoka probably only feeds Monkey Boy scraps from the dinner table, and I've never seen the Seamstress work a day in his life. Probably lives in some run down shack with his boyfriend, relying on Makubex for cash.

"Oh, Ban-chan, don't be so mean. Kazuki came from wealthy nobility, I'm sure he's still got an inheritance or something. And Modoka-chan would never do anything like that to Shido, she's too nice."

"Whatever. It's still an excuse to show off the new condo!"

"But Ban, we still only have the furniture that the place came with. If we're gonna have a party there, it'll take all day to get it ready!"

"Shut up, do you want to have everyone over or not?"

"Of course!"

"We'll hold the damn thing tomorrow night instead of today, if you're so worried. And hey, we can go shopping for the stuff today! Plus, we're gonna need new clothes, we haven't been able to buy any in months! Oh, and it'll be great to buy new phones, ours are so beat up they barely work anymore... Oh, sweet, sweet gods of money, thank you for lifting the curse that was upon us..."

As Ban continued to dreamily list all the things that he was going to buy, Ginji leaned back and closed his eyes. His partner always seemed to make these spur of the moment decisions, like turning a quiet day of relaxation into a huge shopping expedition, and inviting just about everyone they knew over. He shook his head slightly, looking out the window at the scenery passing by. Even with the rash decisions that so often got them hip deep in trouble, he wouldn't change his best friend for the world.

"...And we'll have to get you a proper suit, of course, I don't think you even own one. Maybe we can actually make a good impression on clients for once..."

"What?! Ban, you know I can't stand suits! They're far too tight! And the collars always itch..."

"That's because you've never had one that fits you, dummy. When we go to a proper store, and get you measured, it won't suck as much."

"But Ban-chan-"

"No buts Ginji! We're men of means now, don't you see? We have to look the part as well! And don't you know that the women love guys in suits? Come on, it's an instant chick magnet!"

"Well, I-"

"Good, then it's settled! After we meet up with Hevn, it's off to purchase furniture, then to get suits..."

From rags to riches in a day, and already Ban was referring to them as 'men of means'. But then again, it would be great to see all his friends again, and the sushi and alcohol would be a nice treat. Even if they burned through all 20 million in a week or so, it wouldn't matter to him. He had his Ban-chan, and a place to sleep. What more could he ask for?

Ban brought the car to a squealing halt in front of the Honky Tonk, jerking Ginji out of his reverie. They both jumped out, and hot, damp air hit the pair like an invisible wall. They quickly cut through it to the door of the cafe and pushed it open. Hevn sat inside talking rapidly to Paul and Natsumi. When the bell on the door chimed, all three looked up simultaneously.

It was at that moment that the Get Backers knew something was wrong. Hevn rose as soon as they came in the door, and walked over to the pair. Thoughts of breakfast were instantly forgotten as she neared the two, a look that they couldn't quite place in her eyes.

"I've got some news for you boys," she said, giving Ginji a long stare. "Seems like they're making a movie about the Lightning Emperor."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank You to all the kind people who reviewed, and added me to favorites and alerts and such. This is the first time I'm posting anything seriously, and it's a really great feeling to get so much positive feedback.

Okay, just a heads up. First of all, I'm using the English translations for names and places because I speak English, and it's easier for me this way. Secondly, I will use Japanese honorifics to give flavor to conversations (Ginji calling Ban "Ban-chan" is adorable) but not all the time (Ginji repeateedly using "Ban-chan" can get slightly annoying). Thirdly, I will be writing using the Anime-verse, with occasional Manga-verse references. Whew, glad to get that out of the way. Onward to chapter two! 

* * *

"I've got some news for you, boys," Hevn said as she walked up to the Get Backers. "Seems like they're making a movie about the Lightning Emperor." Silence answered her.

"What?" Ban was the first one to shake himself free of the shock, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"You heard me. It's the life and times of the Lightning Emperor, and the era of the Volts inside the Limitless Fortress. Like those big gangster movies. You know, huge budget, showy special effects, big name stars, the works."

"We looked it up on Paul's computer downstairs," Natsumi chimed in. You won't believe who they have playing you, Gin-chan! It's Matsuki Tamoke! He's the dreamiest young actor in movies today! He looks just like a hero from a manga! All my girlfriends at school love him! They haven't released any press photos of him looking like you though..."

Ginji had been speechless the entire time, but this was enough to shake him out of it. "They what? Why would they want to make a movie about me?"

Paul fielded this one. "Actually, I'm surprised it took them this long to do it. You're a pretty interesting character, Ginji. Add that to the natural mystery that surrounds the Limitless Fortress, the four Kings as supporting actors, and you have summer blockbuster material."

Hevn interrupted, saying, "Apparently, they also got a hold of some old footage of you when you were still in charge of the Volts. It's what they're using to promote the thing."

It was then that Ginji was finally able to place the look on Hevn's face. It was curiosity mixed with a tiny bit of... fear. He sighed heavily.

"How did you come across this, Hevn-san?"

"There's a billboard two stories high with your face on it at the intersection of 5th and Main. You want me to take you there?" 

It was Ban who answered her. "Yeah, you'd better. After all, I'm kinda curious as to what picture of the lightning brat they pulled out for this."

"I want to come too! I wanna see what Gin-chan used to look like back then!" Natsumi seemed almost ecstatic over the fact that she knew someone they were making a movie about, and Ginji supposed if their places were reversed, he'd be feeling the same way. 

Then again, this whole thing seemed a bit dream-like to him. It wasn't that he minded so much; after all, it wasn't like his past was some government secret... It was just that they were going to brush the dust off some really old skeletons in his closet. And if Hevn was right, and this really was a big name studio and a hot-shot director, the whole world could very well be privy to his personal mistakes and failures. No one wanted that.

"I wouldn't mind a little road trip myself, either. Business has been slow as of late, and this might prove to be pretty interesting." That was Paul, his hands already reaching around to his back to untie the strings of the apron that covered his front.

"Hey, I never said this was some sort of field trip! My baby is made for four people only!"

"We all seemed to fit in there when you needed us to be back ups in that quintet ruse!"

"Yeah, well, there's more crap in there now then there was back then. It'd be impossible to fit all of you in!"

"Then we'll just have to clean it all out, won't we, Master?"

"HELL NO! No one touches the back seat of Ms. Ladybug without my express permission. Not even you, Natsumi."

Ginji stood up quickly. "Main and 5th isn't that far. If everyone wants to go, then we'll just walk." With that he started towards the door. The others, who had ceased their bickering at the sound of his voice, began to stand up and gather themselves together.

"Gin-chan's got a good idea. It isn't that far, and the heat hasn't really set in yet. We'll be fine walking."

"You guys go on ahead, I gotta put up the closed sign." As the others filed out, Paul disappeared into the depths of the back room for a moment, coming back with an aged, fading sign. It was one of those 'be back soon' deals, with the small clock and moveable hands, which Natsumi began fiddling with as the owner of the Honky Tonk closed up shop. 

She looked up, and asked "What time should I put as the return time, Master?" Paul thought for a moment, and replied "Eh, shouldn't take us too long to go stare at a billboard. Say eleven o' clock."

"Okie Dokie!"

The pair finished their clean up duties, and Natsumi skipped out the door, pausing to tie her hair back tighter when the heat hit her.

Outside, the others were waiting: Ban looking impatient, Hevn adjusting her skirt, and Ginji staring off into space. With the arrival of the last members of their group, everyone started walking. Ginji still had that far-away look in his eyes, and Natsumi wondered what her friend was thinking about so intently.

"Hey, Gin-chan, everything okay?"

"Wha? Oh, Natsumi-chan, you startled me." Ginji flashed a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. You were just walking and staring off into space. I was wondering what you were thinking about."

"Ahhh..." Ginji put a hand behind his head, running his fingers through blond locks.

"You were thinking about the movie, huh?"

"Ha-ha! Can't hide anything from you, can I, Natsumi-chan? I suppose I'm a little unsettled. It's just kinda weird, you know? I think I understand how those rock stars feel when-- Ouch!"

The fist that was resting on Ginji's head was removed, and its owner gave a smirk.

"Please, Ginji. You're no rock star. Who wants to see the life and times of some defunct gang of brats? I'll bet the thing'll be a huge flop."

"Your reassurance is kinda painful, Ban-chan."

"Oh, really? Well, I guess I figured it would have to be in order to get through that thick skull of yours." Ban turned to face his partner, all teasing gone. "Listen, no matter what happens, it'll be fine. You're not the Lightning Emperor anymore, Ginji. You're a Get Backer now, and nothing is gonna happen to change that, see?" Blue eyes hardened for a second. "Absolutely nothing."

The blond stared at his partner and suddenly a huge grin consumed his face.

"Thanks Ban, you're the best!" He launched himself at Ban, arms and legs flying. The smaller man lost his balance, bringing them both to the ground, and their companions, as well as a few random pedestrians, stopped to watch.

"Mommy, why are those two men hugging like that?"

"They must be very, very good friends, honey."

"Special friends, like Uncle Albert and Uncle Joshua?"

"Yes dear, just like Uncle Albert and Uncle Joshua. Now come along, it's not nice to stare."

Ban struggled to breathe in the crushing embrace. "Get. Off. Me. You. Nitwit! I. Need. Air!" Ginji looked up from his glomping, to see his partner starting to turn an interesting shade of blue. 

"Sorry, Ban-chan, I didn't realize!" He let go and stood up, brushing himself off, one hand on the back of his neck, and a small blush spreading across his nose. Ban gasped a few times like a fish out of water, and rose to his feet up, shaking himself. He turned, grabbing a few handfuls of his friend's hair. 

"Do I look like a stuffed animal to you? Huh? I say one nice thing, and I get death by asphyxiation to show for it! Geez Ginji! Learn a little self control, will you? People are staring!"

And people were staring, their friends included. Natsumi was giggling up a storm, and Hevn had one of those 'How cute' looks on her face. Paul was just looking at the floor, shaking his head slowly.

"So, it's 'Till Death Do Us Part' for you boys, huh?", Hevn said, walking up. "Come on, one more block and we'll be there. Let's get this over with, I've got more things to do then play around with you two."

The pair, who had started to tussle, looked up, and nodded. When Hevn said the word 'things' like that, she meant a date, and no sane man got in between Hevn and a date. Those who did tended to end up with a footprint on their pants and a real pretty singing voice.

The billboard sat diagonally from where they were, metal support struts straddling a bakery. The group stood in silence for a minute, the sounds of traffic and pedestrians wrapping each in their own thoughts. Ginji stared up at the picture of himself, and exhaled heavily. Clean, unbroken mirrors were rather hard to come by in the Limitless Fortress, and even though as the leader of Lower Town he had every creature comfort available there, he had never enjoyed looking at himself back then. The emptiness that stared back when he caught a glimpse of a reflection had always been unsettling.

Paul folded his arms. "Well. Now that we've made Ginj uncomfortable, shall we head back to the Honky Tonk? Discussing any plan of action here would be unwise; I can barely hear myself think for all the cars. Plus, I've got to be back behind the counter before eleven, or else I might miss customers."

Ban gave the proprietor of the Honky Tonk a funny look. "Has all this heat addled your brain? That little place never has customers in it. We're the best business you've got!"

Paul gave Ban a cold look. "No, it's only empty when you're around. Every other time the place is packed. You're the worst thing that could happen to an honest small business owner like myself."

"Honest? With a super computer in the basement and connections to almost every part of the Shinjuku underground? Please."

"Ban-kun, is it possible for you to ever stop arguing? Regardless of whatever you two are bickering about, it's getting way too hot out here for me. Let's head back." With that, Hevn turned on a heel, bouncing back the way they had come, the others hurrying a bit to catch up with her. 

None of them wanted to touch on the topic they were all secretly preoccupied with: the Get Backers would have a world of trouble when this movie came out.

It was a cool hundred in the shade when the troupe finally reached the dim sanctuary of the Honky Tonk, and everyone was grateful for the air conditioning unit Paul had recently had installed. Natsumi rushed around the counter, pulling out a pitcher and chirping that she'd go make some iced tea. With that she disappeared into the back, apron strings fluttering in her wake.

"I swear, that girl must have been born in hell itself; she isn't sweating a single drop," Ban said, wiping his forehead with a napkin, and glancing into a mirror, trying to get his drooping spikes to stand back up.

"Yeah, Ban-chan, she must have ice for blood or something. Wish I could stay cool like that all the time!" Ginji was clinging to a cold air vent, letting the breeze blow the damp hair off his brow.

Hevn nodded an agreement, absently playing with her cell phone. Now that they were all back in the quiet little shop, there was a lot to think about. Sighing, she realized that the meeting with the client who needed the transporters would have to be put off. Business was important and all, but so were friends, and this particular client was in no hurry, so it would be alright to delay the transaction for another day or so. She excused herself from the little group, and walked to the far side of the room to call and cancel the meeting.

'Well, this is going to be a pretty little mess,' Ban thought, moving away from the mirror and sitting down at the bar. 

He watched Natsumi flit back into the room with a sweating pitcher of iced tea, putting it down and producing five glasses from behind the counter. He pulled out a cigarette and his lighter, running a finger over the two engraved letters, tracing their now familiar pattern as he lit up. Accepting a cold glass from Natsumi, he murmured thanks, and peered at his partner, who had ambled over to the stool which was next to Ban. The blond sat heavily, letting out a deep breath, and took the iced tea offered him by the smiling waitress. The Jagan user frowned slightly, and shook his head. The idiot was letting those past days get to him again.

Ginji stared off into space. No particular memory occupied his thoughts, but a feeling of depression washed over him, settling somewhere in the center of his chest, and weighed him down. All leaders had a heavy responsibility to bear, and the Emperor of Mugenjou had ruled with a fist of iron. He had made decisions that those who were raised in the outside world wouldn't, or couldn't, understand the necessity of. Some one, probably Teshimine, had told him that every choice he made was one that would live with him for the rest of his life. The Lightning Emperor had made a lot of choices.

Suddenly his view of nothing was obstructed by grey irises and black hair, a nose bumping his slightly. Wide, innocent eyes stared into surprised chocolate brown ones, scrutinizing and searching.

"Hmmm... Nope. I don't see the resemblance." Natsumi moved back a few paces, studying the blonde GetBacker like a bug under a microscope. She stared at him, and tried to reconcile the cold visage that had peered out of the billboard with the face that was in front of her with all the memories of him that she had built up over the past year. No, this was a different person. The body might be the same, but the Ginji she knew was sweet and clumsy, endearing and polite, not cold and hard and scary. 

Ginji smiled, the light in his eyes showing that she had said exactly the right thing.

"However," she continued, "Maybe you should keep your hair like that, Gin-chan. It makes you look so regal! You'd look like a handsome prince from a shojo manga!" Ginji turned pink and began to sputter, and Ban started to choke on his iced tea.

"What! This dumb ass? Regal? A shojo prince! What are you on, Natsumi? With his hair up like that he looks like more of a woman then the Threadspool!"

"Well, that's generally what the boys do look like in shojo, right Natsumi?" Hevn was done with her call, and had heard the last couple lines of the conversation. Coming up behind the blond, she made a grab for the puff of spikes that flopped over his forehead, pulling them away from his face. "Now I know I have some gel in my bag..." she said, rummaging through her purse with one hand.

Ginji jumped away, quickly pushing his hair down over his eyes and holding it there.

"Ban-chan! Help!" He cowered behind Ban, who was now snickering helplessly into his hands. Hevn and Natsumi joined him, and even Paul who had been forcefully trying to ignore the little scene, gave a rough cough that sounded suspiciously like a strangled laugh. 

Natsumi shook her head after the giggles died down. "Okay, okay, Ginji-kun, if you're that opposed to it. But trust me, you'd look really good!" 

Ginji sighed and let go of his hair. "Well, maybe at some point, if it's really what you want. I can't turn down a request from someone as cute as you are! Ouch! Ban-chan?"

"Come on, idiot, we've got shopping to do, remember?" 

Ginji stood up quickly, rubbing the back of his head where Ban's fist had connected with it. "Right, I almost forgot! We're having a party tomorrow night, would you guys like to come? We're inviting everyone, and it should be a lot of fun."

Ban's eyes suddenly lit up with a glow that his partner recognized with a sinking feeling. "Hell, we're going to buy some decent clothes today anyway, so we might as well make it classy. Formal attire, alright? It'll be the first time you see the Get Backers dressed to the nines! Now that we're in the money, we're gonna start looking the part."

Hevn shrugged. "Sounds like fun, and I've got nothing to do."

"I suppose the Honky Tonk can close early one night," Paul said.

Natsumi was thrilled. "Yay, a dress up party! But wait a moment. All this is so sudden, Ban-san, do you know how you're going to decorate the place so quickly?" 

Ban looked at her for a moment, and considered. "No, not really," he answered simply. 

Paul shook his head, picking his paper back up. "Messy, as always, Ban." 

The Get Backer in question shrugged. "Hey, I figured I'd just go with the flow. Some candles here, some flowers there... you get the idea."

Hevn shook her head, and gave Ban a long stare. "Men are all the same. Utterly helpless when it comes to social events."

Natsumi giggled as she began to clean the pitcher which had held the iced tea. "Hey, I get off early today Ban-san. If you like, you could come back here and pick me up then, and I could help with the decorating. I'm really good with things like this, and it wouldn't be any trouble at all."

Ban gave her an appraising look, and then said simply, "Fine. We'll be back to pick you up later. What time, exactly?"

Natsumi smiled. "Three o clock".

"Right. See you later Natsumi."

"Bye Natsumi-chan"

The bell on the door jingled, signaling the retrieval agents' exit from the Honky Tonk. Natsumi smiled. Whatever was going to happen, whatever plans fate had concocted to trip up Ban and Ginji, she knew they'd be fine. They were the Invincible Get Backers, after all, and they had something no one could take away. They had each other.

\/p


End file.
